The End of the Matrix (The Matrix Revelations, Volume 2)
by TheEpicStoryteller
Summary: I decided to make Part 2 for "The Matrix Revelations" to give full closure to my original sequel with something that is 100% worthy of being "the epic end" for this series. This will cover the story of the final Neo and the final Trinity (Thomas and Aida), as well as the remaining revelations about Thomas Anderson, Deus Neo, and the Deusian World. Enjoy the End of the Matrix! ; )
1. Teaser Trailer for The End of the Matrix

TEASER TRAILER FOR "THE END OF THE MATRIX"

 **Same Narrator from the Teaser Trailer for The Matrix Revelations 1 [with epic voice]:**

'We once thought that the Matrix and its revolution had ended, when Neo and Deus Ex Machina worked together to stop the war that was unleashed in the system by agent Smith's anomaly…

However, that was far from the case… that action had only stopped the revolution that took place in the Green and Yellow Layers of the Virtual Matrix; it had not even touched the Real Matrix, and all of them were still trapped in the virtual one…

In "The Matrix Revelations," the real revolution of the true Matrix took place and many secrets about the Real Matrix were revealed. The existence of a grand plan to save the humans and to end the Matrix was also revealed to the sixth Neo…

Eventually, the older Neo, a different iteration of Trinity, and a team of outstanding newcomers had to stop an unknown being that had Neo's powers. They also had to face a new anomaly that brought the real revolution to the Real Matrix. And they ended up uncovering the truth about it all: the truth about what the Matrix was, the truth about Neo's creators, and the truth about the past and the present at Thomas Anderson's world…

However, even after a final victory, many sacrifices, many revelations, and the destruction of the Virtual Matrices that enslaved Thomas Anderson's world, essential questions still remained, because the grand plan to save mankind and to end the Real Matrix had not been fulfilled completely… The Real Matrix was still there, and mankind was still blind to the truth, except for a couple of brave souls that had fought with Neo during "The Matrix Revelations"…

What was going to happen after that? What was the next step in Thomas Anderson's plan? What was going to be the fate of the sixth Neo? What was the whole truth about Deus Neo and Thomas Anderson's group? How would the final Neo save them all? And most importantly, how was the Matrix going to end?

All of that and much more takes place in "The Matrix Revelations 2: The End of The Matrix"…

Prepare yourselves for the final chapter of the saga.'

NEXT- Episode 1: Deus Neo and his Group


	2. Episode 1 - Deus Neo and his Group

**The Matrix Revelations**

 **Volume 2: The End of the Matrix**

(Sequel for "The Matrix Revelations" and a final chapter for the whole saga.)

 **Episode 1: Deus Neo and his Group**

Brief flashbacks take place showing what happened at the very end of The Matrix Revelations, when the sixth Neo found a way to delete the deusian anomaly; when Maxio revealed the truth about the Matrix to Neo; and when both Neo and Rodner were taken to the Deusian World by Maxio, after the liberation of Thomas Anderson's world from the Virtual Matrices.

The flashbacks also show how the final Neo (the young Thomas) and the final Trinity (the young Aida) were taken to the same city by the Oracle and by the fifth Trinity, respectively.

It was evident that the other surviving members of the Trinity Squad were going to look for them as well. In particular, they were looking for Neo and for their former captain, Leida Trinity…

After all the initial flashbacks, the older Neo and Rodner Smith wake up, at the world of the deuses. Rodner looks scared and Neo looks ready for whatever is in storage for them.

Deus Neo and his team had moved them from their secret lab at a desert area to a house with glass-like walls...

Neo quickly notices the striking resemblances—in personality and voices—of the members of Deus Neo's group with people that he had known and been helped by.

It was a striking epiphany, just like the one he had when he saw the faces of the Trinity Squad's members for the first time, after his past rescue from the City of the Machines. He could instantly tell that some of them looked and sounded like people who had been vital to his success.

Now, something very similar was happening as Neo took a deeper look at Deus Neo and the members of his group…

He observed and heard each one of them, noticing that they were just like people he had met, even if these new faces were deuses (future humans), rather than ancient humans from the Matrix—like Thomas Anderson and the others.

Deus Xenor was the only one that had visible weapons and a clear war-like armor. His voice and demeanor were almost a perfect copy of the fallen General Frank Xenno from the Resistance.

Deus Seracheng didn't talk, but he walked and sat down exactly as Seraph—like a ninja monk. Simultaneously, the guy reminded Neo of the two iterations of Seraph that he met, the one from the Inner Virtual Matrix and the member of the Trinity Squad from Thomas Anderson's world. All three of them had the same demeanor.

Deus Daya and Maxio were standing together in the same exact way as Matthew and Dayana used to stand. Maxio was also regaining his strength after the mission, and his gestures of recovery reminded Neo of movements that he saw Matthew doing as well. Furthermore, Maxio had already shown him and Leida Trinity that, if he was and ancient human, his physical look was indeed the same as Matthew's look.

They were almost like deusian counterparts to the members of the Trinity Squad and to other important people…

Neo also recognized that Deus Neo and Idana were extremely similar to Thomas Anderson and Aida Trinity. And they reminded him of his Trinity and himself too.

In the same manner, he recognized the similarity between the younger deusian girl in the room and the blue-eyed girl that he met before—the one that helped him to see the truth, which helped him to save Thomas Anderson's world.

Deus Morpheo reminded him of Yan Morphen and Morpheus; and even the girl's deusanoid robot reminded him of the Trinity Squad's robot, Bern.

It was all so clear to Neo that it could not be a coincidence.

There had to be some explanation for all the similarities…

The only one that was hard to recognize was Deus Neda because she stayed away from the rest, looking and observing everything and everyone, as if she wanted to predict their fates, like an oracle.

All of them—except the young girl—had the size and shape of giant fifteen-meter-tall humans with white-looking skin, yellowish eyes, very large black pupils, no hair on sight, smaller noses, and futuristic-looking clothes that had the shape and style of Neo's former black vest.

When Rodner Smith asked them who they were, Xenor grabbed him and took him away from the room without answering.

Then, they all sat down and Deus Neo talked to the older Neo.

It was a surprising start, full of revelations…

Deus Neo revealed to Neo that Thomas Anderson and his team were not supposed to exist.

They had never existed in the original timeline (which was their deusian timeline), before the Matrix was made to revive the past in a mini-microscopic scale. Likewise, the human-deusian hybrid, or "the human anomaly" in the Matrix never existed in the original timeline because he was created by Thomas Anderson, and there was no Thomas Anderson.

However, Deus Neo and his team changed everything…

They needed to obtain the ancient DNA that they would have had, if they had been born at that point in the evolution of the human race. Therefore, he and his team undertook a secret operation to hack the Matrix. They ensured that a group of ancient humans that was just like them would be born at that specific moment in history within a common city.

At first, the team's only purpose was fulfilling their secret DNA retrieval mission for the Deusian Council, but when they found out everything about the ancient humans and saw their alternate ancient selves, Deus Neo's views about the Matrix changed. He decided that they had to save the ancient ones that had been recreated in the Matrix—all of them, the entire recreation of ancient mankind, not just the new ones that they created for their team's mission. The problem, however, was that the Grand Council of the Deuses and their leaders had different plans. They were about to get rid of the Matrix (which was a real, but lab-made miniature copy of their larger multiverse in its past time).

The reality was that the original reason for the creation of the Matrix was no longer an issue (the lethal DNA virus, which made it necessary to obtain ancient human DNA for a cure).

What remained were just "what-if" experiments from the deusian government's secret programs. Some of those included "time-travel experiments" that didn't require doing any time travel, because, by using the Matrix to get access to the recreated past universe, they could see and even go to the past anywhere; they just had to visit the Matrix, which existed in their present, with an almost endless supply of copies of their past universe at all the different stages and times.

However, the dangers that such a system could pose to the future humans became evident; it could be used to test some pretty dark experiments in the "past real world" without anyone knowing about them in their Deusian World. Then, it would be possible to use the findings from the Matrix in their world as well. After all, despite how microscopic it was, the Matrix was still a real copy of their multiverse, so what worked there could work in their reality as well.

The Council didn't want to be blamed for such experiments and the Matrix wasn't a necessity for the survival of the deuses anymore. Therefore, the Council chose to undertake a few more useful missions before finally ending the Matrix and everything in it. One of those missions was the one led by Deus Neo and his group in secret. Its purpose was to experiment with the DNA codes of the same individual, as an ancient human and as a present deus, to see if it could lead them to figuring out how to make the present deus (and subsequently, any deus) much more powerful.

The mission was reported at the Council as "not successful," but as Deus Neo was telling Neo about all these events, he also revealed that the public report was a lie. Behind all the covers, his team's mission resulted in new and important findings, which convinced the Council's leaders about the true dangers that the Matrix could bring to their world. It showed them that their ancient copies in the Matrix could be used for much more than just to cure the LDNA virus, which was what led them to create the Matrix in the first place.

Now, it was only a matter of time before the Council decided to destroy the Matrix with all its traces of a past that was supposed to be long gone…

The risk was too great to keep the Matrix alive…

Unfortunately, things got more complicated for them because some unknown source from their world hacked the Matrix as well; and both the reasons and the identities of the other hackers were completely unknown.

The Council was facing a new grand threat because of the Matrix.

Unknown enemies had breached their classified information and they had even hacked into the Matrix, making it possible for them to make undercover experiments of their own.

The Council had attempted experiments to unlock the deusian brain to 100% of its power, and they had failed. However, there was nothing that could ensure them that the unknown hackers had not done a similar thing (or even worse things) and achieved success, unlike them. In effect, if they kept the Matrix alive, they probably had an open weapon of limitless potential that could be used against them by an enemy that they couldn't even locate.

In addition, Deus Neo and his followers became avid proponents of saving the ancient humans from the Matrix, even if the real-life system had to be destroyed. This was in effect the same as changing history, because the ancient humans from the recreated past were not supposed to exist in their future world. And if they were going to be saved, they had to be brought to their world.

The Council's denial of such a thing brought them heavy political discord. Deus Neo was removed from his Chancillor position, but he and his teammates could not be removed completely from the Council. And they were given a final chance to prove that the ancient ones were useful for them and worthy of being saved, before ending the Matrix for good.

Meanwhile, the threat of the unknown hackers only grew and they found the way to obtain what they wanted…

Then, Deus Neo's access to the Matrix was removed and the same happened with his privileges at the Council. This was when he decided to undertake the secret operation with Maxio and the others. Apparently, he still had powerful people in the Council that believed in him, so someone granted him access to the Matrix for the members of his group.

Then, Deus Neo sent the all-important message to Thomas Anderson with the essential source codes of the Real Matrix. He included a plan to create someone that would be able to save them all, and someone that would also help him and his group to prove that their cause was worthy. Knowing the possible consequences, Maxio volunteered to infiltrate the Matrix to bring a top human sample that would include "the One"—the almighty human-deusian hybrid that Deus Neo expected Thomas Anderson to create.

As we know from "The Matrix Revelations," Maxio entered the Matrix and experienced many troubles with the ancient humans while he tried to "collect" his perfect sample. However, he never harmed anyone at will and what visited the Matrix wasn't even his real self; what was sent there was a microscopic copy of his body that acted based on Maxio's will from his connection station. The copy was also given partial access to the "reality-breaking" codes for the Matrix, making Maxio a godly being inside the Matrix.

Eventually, Maxio was captured by Rodner Smith. And Mr. Smith clearly had some sort of contact with the unknown deusian hackers. Otherwise, he wouldn't have had something that could neutralize and control Maxio. Despite all his genius, Rodner was still an ancient human; and the same could be said for Thomas Anderson…

After revealing a large part of the story to Neo, Deus Neo and his teammates began to get ready to take Neo and Rodner to the Deusian Council, but Neo had something important to tell them.

Neo knew what the unknown deusian hackers were after. It was the experiment of the Virtual Matrices and the creation of the deusian anomaly—a godly being and a way to enslave a planet's population. If those two occurrences were possible at the Real Matrix, which was a real environment with some well-hidden cybernetical manipulations and special codes, then, they weren't totally impossible at the world of the deuses, outside of the Matrix. The unknown enemy probably wanted to make a "Deus Ex" or a "Virtual Matrix" at their world.

Deus Neo and his group were aware about the anomaly though, since the Council had attempted to make the equivalent of such a living weapon, but they had failed. They also believed that the fact that such a thing had already worked with an ancient human from inside the Matrix was enough proof to show their worth to the deuses, and more than enough proof to show the dangers of the Matrix once more.

The news of "virtual matrices" within the real one surprised some of the members Deus Neo's group though. It was obvious that some of them were not aware about that possibility yet, but it seemed like Deus Neo, Idana, and Neda already knew about that too…

They prepared themselves to go back to the Council, taking Neo and Rodner with them. Deus Neo was going to show not only a prime sample of what ancient humans could do, but also a sample that contained the successful "human anomaly," or Neo.

Obviously, Neo could tell that Deus Neo and the others did not reveal absolutely everything to him, but something was clear: they were the good ones and they were on mankind's side. Therefore, he decided to help them.

In their travel to the Council, Rodner didn't speak a word. He had not been present during Neo's conversation with the deuses. Apparently, he expected the worst for himself. The look on his face revealed that he wasn't expecting anything good or positive out of the Deusian World. Perhaps, he had his reasons to feel that way…

Neo, on the other hand, seemed far more optimistic. He saw the City of the Matrix during their path, noticing many structures that looked all-white, all-black, or glass-like and transparent in color, from the outside. The location looked both futuristic and strangely simplistic at the same time. He also saw the massive spherical structure that was floating on their sky. It looked like it contained an infinite black sea of shiny stars inside. Somehow, Neo already knew what it was. It was the Matrix and the shiny stars were the copies of the original universe. He had been extracted and brought there from one of those shiny stars—from the only one that was a 100% perfect copy of the original deusian universe to be exact…

It was the first time that anyone from inside the Matrix had seen it from the outside.

At last, Neo had truly left the Matrix…

They reached the Council's Chamber at the center of the City of the Matrix and left the automated vehicles that transported them all the way there.

Deus Morpheo was the one that carried Neo on his bare hands; and Deus Xenor continued carrying Rodner Smith in his armored hand, as if he was a prisoner.

Clearly, they knew that Smith wasn't a good guy inside the Matrix.

Maxio had surely warned them about him…

The vehicles that took them there vanished and Deus Neo's group walked towards the entrance of the Council.

The majestic building of the Deusian Council looked like a really important building. It seemed like the kind of place where you would expect kings or world leaders to reunite…

Neo hoped that something good for mankind would happen there.

NEXT- Episode 2: The Deusian Council


	3. Episode 2 - The Deusian Council

**The Matrix Revelations,** **Volume 2:**

 **The End of the Matrix**

(Sequel for "The Matrix Revelations" and a fifth and final movie for the whole saga.)

 **Episode 2: The Deusian Council**

Deus Neo walked into the Council's entry hall and his team followed after him. They didn't stop walking for anything, even though all the scattered deuses in the long hall paused their conversations and stared at them, when they noticed the presence of the two ancient humans.

Deus Neo and the others went directly to the main chamber of conferences where the top chancellors and the leaders of the City of the Matrix were reunited. The City of the Matrix was considered the most important city at their main planet.

The deusian soldiers at the entrance allowed them to go in because they knew Deus Neo and his group; and they suspected that they had completed some important mission for Dillion—who was the equivalent of "the president" at the City of the Matrix. Deus Dillion's position was named "Grand Chancellor" however; so, the others didn't call him "Mr. President."

The deuses at the grand chamber were getting ready for some sort of parliamentary procedure, but they stopped as soon as they saw Deus Neo with his followers and the two ancient humans. Dillion was at the center of the chamber and he immediately addressed Deus Neo.

Dillion: "Former chancellor, why are you here without announcing your visit?"

Deus Neo: "We brought you the proof. We can now show everyone why our ancient civilization from the Matrix must be saved, even if we choose to end and erase the Matrix from existence. I have brought a very special sample of just two of them. What makes this sample so special is that one of them is the result of something that my ancient counterpart did; and he succeeded at accomplishing what we have failed to do here. The other man is one of the geniuses from that same generation where my ancient counterpart was added to the Matrix by us. They embody what our race was capable of at that point in time."

Dillion looked at the others and everyone started moving, as if they were preparing for a sudden change of plans. It felt as if he had communicated them something telepathically, before he said it.

Dillion: "We are taking care of this first. Our parliamentary conference will wait for later."

He revealed some sort of technological device on his left wrist and used it to make various holographic calls instantaneously. Small holograms of dozens of leaders and members of the Council of the Deuses appeared around Dillion.

Dillion: "I am arranging a crucial meeting within the next moments and I need you all to attend. All of you shall take the fastest route possible to get here. Deus Neo and his team have something interesting to show us this time. He considers it crucial evidence for his case. Report to the chamber within the next moments to see if we can solve this matter once and for all."

Within seconds, Deus Dillion and the others there had special parliamentary clothes appear on top of their "conference clothes." Now, they looked more like judges than like political leaders.

Several deuses that were wearing similar garments began to appear in the chamber as well. Apparently, they were arriving via teleportation.

A few guards—who looked closer to cloak-wearing mages than to soldiers—began to stand on the borders of the chamber as well. They had a strange light-violet glow around their hands, which seemed like some sort of energy that they could use as a weapon.

Neo began to feel uneasy, so he asked some questions to the one that was carrying him.

Neo: "Why did we have to come here using transportation and walking when almost everyone is arriving using teleportation watches?"

Deus Morpheo: "We got our teleportation permissions sanctioned and suspended. Neo also had his powers as chancellor suspended temporarily. It's been a little hectic around here because most of them wanted to destroy the Matrix with everything that lives inside it, as if it was another trivial experiment or a computer program. But our Matrix is real, so it is much more complex than a cyber simulation and certain laws restrict our manipulations of it. It is a microscopic recreation of the real past, so, it is the real past, just a little smaller. That's why Deus Neo and a couple of other members could present strong cases that stopped the Council from acting on that idea of full deletion. There's more to this mess, but you get the idea… We are basically on the Council's eye for controversy. But we are not the only ones, and unlike others, we are fighting for a good cause that can save you and the rest of the ancient humans."

Neo felt more at ease with this guy because he sounded and behaved very much like Morpheus. However, something big was about to happen there with him and Rodner, that much was clear…

Neo looked back at Morpheo.

Neo: "What are they going to do with me and with him?"

Morpheo: "You will have to show them what you could do inside the Matrix. The fact that you were created by another ancient human and not by one of us is quite astounding. That will make them reconsider the potential of the ancient ones. Your friend over there is going to get some sort of test too, but it will be something different."

Neo: "He's not my friend. In fact, he tried to kill me yesterday. He's been my mortal enemy since I met him. Now, it feels like it was just a few days ago, but it's been a very long time since I've been battling him and his creations. It feels like days, but it was since the Virtual Matrix. It has been years…"

Morpheo: "Days? Years? I don't know what you are talking about. Those sound like very ancient words to me. Anyways, I'm not surprised about you and him. You two seem very different. You remind me of Deus Neo, but he reminds me of… the opposite."

Deuses Morpheo and Xenor were called by the Grand Chancellor—Dillion—when he sat down on the levitating ball at the center, in the front of the chamber.

Dillion: "Xenor, Morpheo, come forward and bring the specimens. Put them on the platforms here, one on each. We will start their test as soon as everyone is present at their seats."

Two flat white rectangles appeared on the air out of nowhere. They were like white holograms that ended up being real and solid, after they appeared there.

Dillion and the other leaders were sitting in front of the white boards, on seats that looked like white spheres that could move at the will of their user. The rest of the deuses present were in other seats that were placed in semicircular fashion on the opposite side of the boards. And of course, there were the mage-like guards as well. Those were standing close to the walls of the chamber.

It seemed like everyone was already there, except for two empty spheres among the leaders at the front and three empty seats, close to the back, among the other members. There were five members that had not arrived yet.

The female sitting beside Deus Dillion looked at the two empty spheres beside her with disdain; then she looked back at her husband Dillion.

Chancellor Dissa: "Those two are always late and they act as if they were our rulers. Who do they think they are? I think suspending them for their infractions was not enough Dillion. They need to understand that they are not bosses here, and their dictatorial behavior is not welcome."

Dillion: "Calm down Dissa, we are not going to start a world war with the Deusanoid-Hybrid Faction just because their president and their other representative don't have manners. They will be here soon, be patient… I know they are interested in this matter. They were among the first members of the Council that wanted the end of the Matrix."

You could tell that Dissa did not like the two that would sit on the empty spheres. She didn't even like sitting beside them.

Dillion: "We will wait a little longer for the remaining members. Meanwhile, I need the two humans to stand at the center of their platforms. Xenor and Morpheo, I need you to leave them as well. Go to your assigned seats. Deus Neo, you may come to the front with us. I want you to show us what these two can do that make them so special that we should consider saving a whole ancient civilization from the Matrix, just because of their potential. I believe you had already mentioned that you would make them stop metal bullets with their mind."

Neo heard Dillion's voice from a much closer distance at that point and he felt surprised because it reminded him very much of Councillor Hamman's voice—from Zion, in the Virtual Matrix. Indeed, the deusian leader was a lot like Jonathan Hamann, but older, different physically, and in a position of much more power. The air of similarity was there however, just like it was with the members of Deus Neo's team and their counterparts in the Trinity Squad.

Unfortunately, the older Neo had no idea of what a great role Jonathan Hamann had played in the success of the fifth Neo. If he had known, Deus Dillion, the deusian leader that sounded like Hamann, would have had a greater impact on him and he would have recognized that Dillion was important… but alas, those details were lost for the sixth Neo. After all, Hamann had been on his side, but he had not been crucial for the sixth Neo's path…

On the other hand, Rodner Smith felt an explosion of emotions on his head when he heard about their "test to stop bullets with the mind." His eyes opened wide for a second and he knew he had to act fast. He ran to the border of the giant white board and noticed that it was about ten meters above the ground. Every single hair on his body went up. The board wasn't high at all for the deuses, but it was far too high for him.

The deus that had been carrying him as a hostage had just turned around and was about to walk away from him!

Rodner: "Heeey! You armored idiot come back here! I can't dodge and stop bullets! I'm not like Thomas Anderson's freak! You need to remove me from this freaking rectangle right now! Otherwise, I am going to jump down!"

Xenor turned around again and moved his face very close to Rodner. Then, he whispered calm but powerful words.

Deus Xenor: "That's his test and yours is different. There's an IQ test for you. And, just between you and me, you better do amazingly well on that thing, or else I have permission to fry you on the spot. I already know that you were the smartest dictator at the ancient home planet. So, if you don't ace this test no one will save you, and I will be the one that will take care of you, not the bullets. And believe me, far worse things than bullets already exist in our time. You don't want to know. But you will know if you try to escape or if you fail your test."

Xenor grabbed Rodner, placed him back at the center of the platform, and left him.

It had been a very long time since Rodner had felt that kind of fear and vulnerability in his life. Usually, he was the guy that had done such things to others around him, but now that he was alone and truly defenseless (like his victims), it wasn't a good feeling to have…

Deus Neo left his daughter Ida, his wife Idana, and all his other teammates on their seats, and he walked to the front with the leaders of the Council. He stood still before the two white platforms and between them, at the center.

Then, the entrance's doors opened abruptly and the guards there were heard complaining.

Guards at the entrance: "Hey! We said you can't go in until we check you have no weapons on you!"

The last five members had arrived, and they didn't come via teleportation; so, that meant they were the only ones that had suspensions in place for teleportation, just like Deus Neo and his team.

They, however, didn't exude good vibes. On the contrary, their vibes were quite imperialistic.

They had not even put a single foot inside and you could that trouble was about to enter that chamber…

NEXT- Episode 3: Arrival of the Villains


	4. Episode 3 - Arrival of the Villains

**(The Matrix Revelations,** **Volume 2** **)**

 **The End of the Matrix**

(Sequel for "The Matrix Revelations" and a fifth and final movie for the whole saga.)

 **Episode 3: Arrival of the Villains**

The Grand Chancellor had to intercede because he knew that his guards at the entrance were not going to stop doing their duty, even if an intimidating leader of another country was the one that threatened them at the door.

Dillion: "It's ok officers! We are running out of time here, so let King Therion and Deus T come in now. You can check them later!"

A tall-looking deus that seemed very different from all the others walked into the chamber. Every single one of his steps was heard as if he was walking with a grand body armor on. However, it wasn't a body armor; it was his true body. He was a robot. This deus had the same physical shape as the others, but his skin was golden and looked tough like metal. His eyes, unlike all the others, were deep and blue in color. He obviously had some sort of enhancement done on his eyes.

The deusanoid leader walked with an aura of superiority and power that made it feel like he was, indeed, the most powerful individual present at the chamber. His commanding voice also sounded like a normal deusian voice that had been mixed with a cold machine's voice.

King Therion: "Grand Chancillor, may I remind you that Therion is not the name by which my people know me. All the robots and the hybrids of the Deusanoid Faction know me as King. And King is my real name. Please, use it by itself to address me next time."

He stopped at the center of the chamber just to say those pompous words, and then, he kept walking until he reached Deus Neo, who happened to be in his path.

King Therion: "Excuse me Deus Neo. FREE the path for me."

Deus Neo moved to the left, but Therion still pushed him a bit more with a powerful horizontal swing of his arm that even moved the sixth Neo's white board. It was clear that if Deus Neo had not moved—as he did—Therion's swing would have thrown him out of the way.

Deus Xenor felt as if the disrespect had been directed at him. He didn't shout, but you could tell that he was angry.

Xenor: "That robotic bastard, who does he think he is? He's used to doing whatever he wants at his country, but it can't be the same here."

Xenor started to reach for one of his weapons, since, he had just seen an attack directed towards Deus Neo, but he was stopped by his teammates.

Morpheo: "Hey, easy Xen, easy. This is not the time for that."

Morpheo grabbed Xenor's right arm and Seracheng grabbed Xenor's left arm from the other side.

Seracheng: "The last thing we need right now is getting our use of weapons suspended as they got it."

Deus Idana turned around from the row in front and looked at Xenor, whom she considered a father figure in many ways—despite his temper.

Idana: "Don't forget that we are not like them Xenor."

Xenor: "Of course we are not, but someone has to teach those fake leaders some manners, sooner or later."

Maxio: "Just let them bring their own doom. I'm surprised that they didn't do that already while I was gone."

Daya: "If they continue like this, they will be the ones that will break the peace treaty between The City of the Matrix and the Deusanoid Faction."

As usual, Maxio and his sister Daya sounded like the young yet wise ones; Idana sounded like a clear-headed and confident captain, just like Leida Trinity; Xenor sounded like a hot-headed veteran that could go "all-guns-blazing" if needed; and Seracheng seemed calm but self-assured, like the ninja Seraph. In many ways, they were the Trinity Squad in deusian shoes…

And then, there was Deus Neda, the one that was reminiscent of Nera Williams (the Oracle). She didn't talk much, but you could tell that she had analyzed all the situations there with more depth than anybody else in that room. Perhaps, she was the wisest one, but she kept it to herself.

The young Ida was there as well, sitting alongside her mother, but she didn't understand much about the problems that they were facing.

Ida: "Mom, are we going to get in trouble again because of dad's inventions?"

Idana smiled. She seemed very optimistic.

Idana: "I don't think so dear. I think that this time things will work out fine for your dad, and hopefully, for us as well."

Ida: "Where's our robot Bert?"

Idana: "Your robot? Don't worry, he's taking care of our lab. You'll see him soon. He's not going anywhere."

The deusian girl—daughter of Deus Neo—seemed strikingly similar to the blue-eyed girl that would be the final Trinity from the Matrix. The last version of Trinity and Deus Ida had similarities that could not be a mere coincidence… Clearly, Deus Neo had not revealed everything about his plan and Thomas Anderson's plan to the older Neo…

At that moment, the other representative of the Deusianoid Land of Robots and Hybrids went into the chamber with his three bodyguards walking behind him. He was the second representative of their country at the Grand Council of the Deuses.

Unlike most members of their faction, this guy was not a robot or a hybrid of a deus and a robot, he was a normal deus like Maxio, Neo, and the others. However, he was also dressed in a different way from the rest.

Deus T was the only one wearing a white cape in the whole room. The cape had a large and silver T symbol—which looked similar to a cross with a diamond-shaped blank space at its center. He also had some sort of thin and golden body armor on his shoulders, with the same color of King Therion's body.

He—like Therion before him—stopped at the center of the chamber, and so did his three followers. And he addressed everyone there, even though he had not reached his seat and no one had given him permission to speak. He did it as if he had called them for that session himself.

Deus T: "I am glad that we'll finally take on the matter of ending the Matrix again. It should be done this time, like it should have been done back then. We have taken far too long to deal with the Matrix."

Then, he whispered an order to his bodyguards.

Deus T: "Nova, Orion, Neabula, go to your seats and keep an eye on Neo's group."

Deus T went to his spherical seat, among the leaders in the front, and his three powerful-looking followers went to their seats, at the last row among the other members.

At that point, the views of Deus T and Deus Neabula showed that they were the two deuses that were talking at the other hidden laboratory, in the after-the-credits scene of The Matrix Revelations. They were the ones that were there when the true Deus Ex vanished. In other words, they knew about the Virtual Matrices and about the project to create a godly deus…

Deus Nova and Deus Neabula were hybrids—part deus and part robot. Nova's arms and his legs were robotic and strong-looking, but the rest of his body was normal. He was the only one in the room with an orange armored headband on his forehead. It looked like a crown of sorts. Neabula had one normal arm and one robotic arm, one normal leg and one robotic leg, and a silver eye patch covering her right eye—most likely to conceal another robotic modification of her body. She looked as if half of her was a deusian female and the other half was a living weapon waiting to be used. She was also the only one in the entire chamber that was wearing a somewhat open and revealing garment. All the other females were using the same clothing as the males.

Deus Orion looked like a powerful guard. It wasn't clear whether he was a robot, a hybrid, or even a normal deus, because he was using full body armor that covered even his face. The armor was thin however. That's why it was also clear that he was the only one worried about weight lifting among all the members of the chamber. His arms looked naturally strong, even inside the silver armored cover.

As soon as Deus T rested on his seat, he looked at Deus Neo.

Deus T: "I see you finally brought us the proof Neo. I can't wait to see what you and your team found inside the Matrix. And most importantly, what these ancient human specimens that you defend so much are capable of. I assume it must be something far more interesting than what we have seen so far."

Deus Neo smiled, thinking about the tests he had prepared to show everyone there.

Deus Neo: "You will see soon. You won't be disappointed."

Deus T was sitting on the other white ball, to the left of King Therion, and both of them had a perfect view of the sixth Neo and Rodner Smith, alongside Dissa and Dillion.

Dissa looked at them as if she wished for a bomb to drop on her side, but she tried to pretend she didn't feel that way—and failed miserably.

King Therion and Deus T didn't care about the other leaders though. They were only concerned about their rogue faction and their personal agendas.

As soon as Deus T addressed Deus Neo, he focused his eyes on Rodner Smith and only on Rodner Smith, as if he was conjuring a death stare for the bearded guy. It was obvious—and strange—that he had so much more interest on Rodner than on the sixth Neo. He didn't even look at Neo more than once. He was fully concentrated on Smith, as if he wanted him to know that he was seeing him.

It began to feel like this cape-wearing deusian leader had seen Rodner Smith before…

Then, Neo noticed something that was completely unexpected. He saw that Rodner Smith's right hand began to shake as the caped deus stared at him. Rodner had to put his right hand inside a pocket of the white vest he had, and he quickly used his left hand to hold it in place, to stop the sudden shaking. This wasn't a normal occurrence at all. Neo knew better than anyone that Rodner Smith was many things, but he wasn't a coward or a weak man. Indeed, he had never seen Rodner displaying that level of fear before. It was clear that Smith feared the caped deus that was staring at him, even more than what he could ever fear Thomas Anderson, Neo, and even Deus Maxio… could it be that he had recognized someone in that deus, just like Neo had recognized others in Deus Neo's teammates?

A sudden realization landed on Neo like a thunder strike: Could it be possible that there was someone that he had to worry more about than Rodner Smith? Could there be someone that was even more dangerous?

After seeing that, it seemed like it…

NEXT- Episode 4: The Test Subjects and the Decision


	5. Ep4 - The Test Subjects and the Decision

**(The Matrix Revelations,** **Volume 2** **)**

 **The End of the Matrix**

(Sequel for "The Matrix Revelations" and a fifth and final movie for the whole saga.)

 **Episode 4: The Test Subjects and the Decision**

Deus Neo walked closer to Neo's white platform and moved his face closer to him. Then, he whispered some words to Neo.

Deus Neo: "We are about to start the tests. You will have to show us the supernatural abilities that you had inside the Matrix. A simulation of the Matrix will be created here and you will be able to do everything that you could do there. Whatever is asked of you, make sure that you do it to the best of your ability Neo. Saving the ancient human civilization at the time of the Matrix's end might depend on how well you perform here. Whatever you do, don't fail."

Deus Neo began to move back.

Neo: "Wait! Can't you tell me more about what I will be facing!?"

Deus Neo: "You won't be facing anything that you haven't faced before; so, you will be able to handle it just like you did back then. Remember about that time if you have any doubts Neo."

Neo started to look worried. He had faced a lot: the cyber-agents, agent Smith's clones, the virtual architect, the robots of the City of the Machines, an ego-maniac tyrant that was also a genius, the humanoid army that protected the real fields of the Virtual Matrix, a powerful deus, a cyber version of the previous Neo, and even the almighty deusian anomaly. However… he didn't feel at his best now. He was older and it was starting to show. But now—now that he finally knew most of the truth—he wasn't going to fail. He could not fail no matter what…

Dillion landed his floating ball closer to the two platforms and walked out of it to get closer to the two test subjects.

Dillion: "I allowed Deus Neo to design most of the test for the ancient human anomaly that his ancient counterpart created. However, I decided to do most of the test for Mr. Rodner, granted that he was one of the recognized geniuses from that ancient generation. I expect the human anomaly to break the barriers of what was possible, in the physical world; but, to be convinced, I must also see that a top genius from back then could have the vision to break the mental barriers and to see further beyond what his brain was ready for, meaning that, he could still be useful to us, even now. Mr. Rodner will take an advanced intelligence test that is given to visionaries from our time. He must do at least as well as the average ones from today to consider it something that we can't ignore. Deus T has also communicated to me, just now, that he wants to ask one extra question to each of the test subjects, after their test is over. And… I will also consider their answers to his question to reach a final verdict about this case."

Deus T crossed his arms and smiled from his floating ball, while he kept his stare fixed at Rodner Smith. What sort of special question could he have in storage for each of them? Would it be something that they could answer? After all, he was one of the deuses that had pushed the Council to end the Matrix and everything that lived in it.

Deus Neo walked back, behind the platforms, and Deus Dillion walked back in the opposite direction, in front of the platforms. Everybody else observed as half of a white sphere of Matrix-like codes began to appear above Neo's platform and above Rodner's as well. These codes looked exactly as the white codes that were seen before, at Thomas Anderson's Earth. They looked like the ones from the Green Virtual Matrix, but they were white. Both Rodner and Neo had seen them before, but this time, they didn't know what to expect. Would the Matrix work in their favor, or would it be against them?

A chair appeared below Rodner Smith and a small robot that looked like one of the octopus-like sentinels from the Virtual Matrix held his arms and feet against the chair.

Non-human Deusian robot: "Pay no attention to me and focus on answering your questions. Do not try to escape from this chair or I will have to paralyze you and wake you up again to continue the test."

Immediately, Neo noticed the striking familiarity between the deusian robot that held Smith and the robots from the City of the Machines—which had been created, as far as Neo knew, by Rodner Smith, using the power of a deusian entity, such as Maxio. Now, Neo wasn't so sure about that anymore. Had Rodner Smith been the true creator behind everything at Zion and the City of the Machines—including the Green Virtual Matrix, where everything started for Neo—or was he just another tool that helped to build it? Had someone else been the true architect of the Virtual Matrices? Clearly, that was the only way to explain how a deusian robot from their future time would look so similar to the ones in the Virtual Matrix, at the ancient past. Somehow, someone from their time had to be involved with the creation of the Virtual Matrices…

At that moment, Neo stopped seeing the deuses at the chamber and he saw himself at an empty field, as if he was back at planet Earth—but this was a simulated Earth, rather than the real one inside the Deusian Matrix.

He could feel the air moving on his face and the dust moving on the ground, but he knew that even if it felt real, he was still at the deusian chamber, on that white platform. This was exactly how the virtual matrices worked and how they felt, except that now, he was aware of it, so even the realistic world in front of his eyes was not enough to fool him.

The same happened to Rodner Smith. He appeared at a very similar place by himself. He, like Neo, knew the truth, but, regardless of whether it was a simulation or not, he knew he had to perform well to survive. In his case, he wasn't motivated by saving the ancient civilization though—as Neo was. Smith was motivated by saving his own skin.

For both of them, a countdown timer of ten minutes appeared on the grey sky. Then, Rodner started to get deep questions that he had to answer in a detailed manner and as quickly as possible. He soon realized that questions were marked incorrectly if he didn't answer them very well; and he received a message stating that he needed more than 30 correct questions to pass the procedure. There was no time to think! He had to go with the first answers that appeared on his mind and hope for the best. The questions were sent to him telepathically—by the robot that he wasn't seeing, since he was in a simulated Earth. They were mostly about futuristic science, or discoveries that would happen after Rodner's lifetime, or other philosophical questions that had been answered by science already—during the era of the deuses. If someone like Rodner could answer them correctly, despite being from the ancient past, it would obviously show the great potential that the ancient ones had…

Unfortunately, Rodner couldn't make it to 30 correct questions, despite his best efforts. He had 29 correct questions at the end of the ten minutes mark, and many incorrect attempts at other questions. He was breathing heavily as he saw his last results… It was definitely a grand strike to his ego.

On the other side, Neo's test was very different. At a similar location as Rodner's, he saw how many soldiers that looked like smaller human-sized deuses began to appear. They formed a large circle around him and were carrying old plasma rifles, like the ones at Thomas Anderson's world. They pointed their weapons at him and informed him that he had to pass every single test in order to pass at the end. And, for him, passing wasn't about answering questions correctly, it was about surviving, using any means necessary.

Clearly, Neo's test was designed to ensure that no normal human or deus would pass it. Only someone who could break the rules of reality—someone who was an anomaly in the Matrix—would be able to pass it.

After Neo was informed about the requirements to pass, all the deuses pointed the plasma rifles at him and began to shoot. He jumped up and stayed airborne, so none of the first wave of shoots touched him.

At the Chamber of the Council, everyone was watching how Rodner was answering questions and how Neo was moving and avoiding attacks. While it was obvious that some of them could beat Rodner's performance, it was clear that none of them were capable of doing what the ancient anomaly was doing inside the Matrix-like environment.

Everything was happening on top of the platforms and inside the half-spheres that covered the two test subjects. They never left those spaces, but, the virtual simulation that encapsulated their minds made them think and feel as if they were at that vast and empty place that looked like a location from their Earth.

Not surprisingly, the virtual deuses from the simulation had been enhanced in terms of their abilities to do more than what was possible—just like Deus Maxio, when he was at Thomas Anderson's world. They also went airborne and stayed still in the middle of the air, like Neo. Then, they resumed their shooting from there. However, Neo didn't avoid the shoots that second time. He stayed in the same place and turned the shoots of plasma into pounds of sand that kept falling down, around him. When the enemies stopped shooting, they could see that Neo had a sphere of white codes around himself. He was capable of producing the same codes of the simulation, effectively creating a nested simulation of his own in that little space where he was. In other words, he could manipulate reality and how things turned out around him because he could manipulate his location in the simulated world and the rules that governed him there.

The group of deuses dropped their plasma weapons and Neo received a new message from a telepathic voice.

Deusian voice: "Survive in close-range combat during a reasonable amount of time."

Then, the enemies went flying towards him and, one by one, they began to attack him using various combinations of martial arts in the air.

This time, Neo couldn't avoid getting hit by some of them and he didn't feel that he would be able to last for too long. They were powerful indeed. However… they still had limitations, even after various virtual enhancements—such as flying—and Neo could still ignore all limitations, as long as he was in perfect sync with the simulation. That's why he managed to survive against them, just like he survived against Deus Ex's clones—which were even worse than these guys. He modified what he was capable of in the simulation, once again. Thus, he began to move faster and to hit harder than them. Why? Because he was an anomaly in the simulation.

Soon, the whole group of deuses disappeared and only one of them stayed there with Neo.

That one went back to the ground and showed Neo that there was an active nuclear device there. And it was about to explode.

Unknown Deus: "For this next test, survive a major nuclear blast without leaving this location. Under normal circumstances, no living being would be able to survive this. If you find a way to do it as you are now, it may be enough to prove your case."

Then, that deus disappeared as well and only the device was left behind.

Neo began to sweat, while he looked at the device.

Neo: "Think! It has to be done without getting away from here… It's not the first time I have done it… I saw Deus Maxio do something similar back then. He was able to survive this sort of thing. Even I… even I did it once, and I did not die…"

As he finished his words, the device exploded and a massive nuclear cataclysm occurred at that location.

Minutes later, a solid white sphere, full of codes everywhere, was seen there.

Everything within the sphere was unharmed. In fact, no cataclysm had ever occurred inside it. The reality inside the sphere of codes had been edited by the anomaly's will power, which could change the whole simulation to make it allow that sort of error there. Essentially, the reality at Neo's sphere had stayed as if no explosion had taken place in the area, even if the surrounding area was a whole different story.

Not a single voice could be heard at the Chamber of the Deuses, since, they were starting to see things that even they were not capable of doing. This "anomaly" was starting to look like some sort of mortal god, rather than as an "ancient human." This didn't just reinforce Deus Neo's case, it increased all their worries about the unknown group of hackers that had been doing many hidden experiments inside the Matrix. If the ancient counterpart of Deus Neo could create a guy like this, then, what could they expect from other unknown deusian scientists of their own time? What else could have been created in the endless AND real test fields of the Matrix?

It was visible that many of the deuses at the chamber were concerned about what they had seen. However, Deus Neo's group, Deus T's group, and Chancellor Dillion didn't look even a bit surprised. It felt like they were the only ones that already knew that this was possible and that this had been achieved already. It wasn't news for them; but it was news—perhaps, terrible news—for all the others.

Neo's test wasn't over though…

Neo saw how everything around his field of vision began to get erased by the simulation and a new world began to appear around him. It was a different world that wasn't Earth, but it was also empty.

The same unknown deus from before appeared there and asked Neo to get closer to him, on the ground.

Unknown Deusian Soldier: "Well done. Now, there's one final test, which will determine the final result. This is one of the current deusian planets. Most of us call it the 'Desert Planet' because many of its regions do look quite empty like this. It's about four times as large as the ancient planet Earth and it has twice as much land as well. The final challenge is a speed race around the equator of this planet. Whoever flies around the whole globe and gets back here first wins. We are already standing on the equator and along this line is the west hemisphere. I hope you are ready."

A new piece of equipment that looked like a futuristic and light-weight jetpack device appeared on the back of the deusian competitor. He quickly jumped up with the device and flew to the west with an alarming speed! He didn't even say that their race had started!

Neo: "Hey! What the hell?! This is cheating! He didn't even say on your marks!"

Neo got quite alarmed just from thinking how much further ahead could the deusian guy be. He had no idea!

Neo formed the white sphere around himself once again.

He suspected that he was still in the Matrix-like simulation, even if they had taken him to another planet, so all his abilities could still be used there. And indeed, he could fly west at the same alarming speed, but he was still behind, and he wasn't aware of what portion of the globe had been covered because it wasn't the Earth.

Eventually, he reached the deusian competitor.

Unknown Deusian Soldier: "I waited for you, just to tell you that you can't win, unless you can do the impossible. I can increase this device's speed even more and it will protect my body from any harm. You will only get there faster than me if you go close to lightspeed, which is a speed that no living being can withstand. So, ancient anomaly, show me the impossible once again, or fail the last trial. I will reach the initial location in less than the time it took me to tell you these words. I'll be waiting for you there."

And the deusian soldier speed up and went forward like a bullet! Neo was going pretty fast and even he lost sight of him.

Part of him began to feel desperate, but, another part reminded him of Deus Neo's words:

 _Deus Neo: "You won't be facing anything that you haven't faced before; so, you will be able to handle it just like you did back then. Remember about that time if you have any doubts Neo."_

Neo: "It's not the first time! When did I face this before!? When was I forced to surpass this speed!?"

And then, Neo remembered about Trinity. At the time when he had to save her by reviving her, he first had to influence the simulation to let him go over the limit of speed. He remembered that moment and he remembered about her, and somehow, he understood that there was even more at risk now. Back then, it was Trinity's life, and now, it was every single life—everyone at Thomas Anderson's world, every person that he had ever met and that he could have met.

They all depended on what would happen in the next few seconds. It was everything or nothing.

He remembered the ones that helped him to find the power to defeat the deusian anomaly back then, and he focused that same power on speeding up the white sphere of codes without placing any limit on the speed.

The deusian soldier reached their initial location and he was about to go down to land on their original spot when a white thing went past him several times. The speed was so powerful that he was pushed back violently, by the force of the air that was travelling alongside the object. Then, the white thing stopped below at their initial spot and the soldier could barely believe it. It could not be possible!

The deus landed there and recognized that the white thing was the sphere of codes and the one inside it was the ancient human—better know as "the anomaly." The anomaly went around the planet several times and still landed first; and all that was done in the time it took the deus to go down and land on the ground.

After the shock, the deusian soldier ended the test.

Unknown deusian soldier: "I don't know how you did it, but you have passed all the trials, including the impossible one. I hope that our rulers make the right choice about you and the others. You are a remarkable being, indeed."

The soldier disappeared and Neo's test was over.

The simulated world around him began to disappear and this time it didn't reappear. Neo was back at the chamber and standing on top of the white platform.

The chamber wasn't quiet anymore. Most of the deuses present were impressed AND worried about what they had seen. If an ancient anomaly was capable of such things, then, what would happen if one of them had the power of an anomaly? What would happen if a deusian anomaly existed? Little did they know that such a thing had already happened in the Matrix…

The top representatives of the Deusianoid Faction and Deus Neo's team were the only ones that knew about the deusian anomaly, which had been deleted inside the Matrix, before it could find its way out…

Deus Dillion seemed ready to give his verdict, but he was interrupted by Deus T:

Deus T: "Grand Chancellor, may I ask my two questions now? I would like to start with the anomaly."

Deus T made his sphere land on the floor and he walked towards Neo's platform.

Deus T: "Listen well, and answer me with yes or no only."

Deus T pressed the border of the platform and some form of small square device came out of it and landed on his hand.

Deus T: "Is there anyone else at your world that is capable of surpassing you in any way or form?"

This question was a visible surprise for Deus Neo and all the members of his group. Did Deus T know about the "different iterations of their ancient counterparts"? Did he know that the later iterations could do more and the last iteration was by far the most capable one? If he knew those things, it could only mean one fact: he was among the unknown hackers that created the Virtual Matrices, and, he could have the knowledge to create a deusian anomaly as well…

Neo answered, looking sure, even if he knew that the final Neo was surely capable of more than him.

Sixth Neo: "No. There is no one in my world that can replicate what I did here, much less surpass it. I am the only one."

Deus T: "You mean to say that you are the only human anomaly. Is that correct?"

Sixth Neo: "Yes."

Deus T checked the device that came from the platform and read a message there, after he selected a few options.

Sentences on Device: "Answer 1-The specimen's neural signals show, with 98% certainty, that he was lying. Answer 2-The specimen's neural signals show, with 100% certainty, that he was lying."

Deus T smiled briefly and he erased the information that he saw and returned the device to the platform.

Deus T: "That's all I had to ask you, ancient anomaly. You have done well."

He walked towards Rodner Smith and looked at him with the same deathly stare, this time, much closer to him.

Deus T: "I have one final question that may allow you to reach 30 right questions, if you answer it correctly. Think and tell me, what is your connection with us? Or, what do you and I have in common?"

Rodner Smith was feeling as if his end had arrived, but even if that was the case, he didn't reveal his fear this time and he answered while looking at Deus T.

Rodner Smith: "Despite our differences in size and other aspects, it feels as if we came from the same family tree. So, I would say that you and the homo sapiens are second or third cousins. You may not be homo sapiens anymore. You may be homo deuses, but we are still related."

Deus T smiled again, like he did with Neo, and the giant devious smile almost broke Rodner's confidence, like the first deathly stare had done.

Deus T: "Not bad for an ancient bearded thing. I will count that as the 30th right question. So, he also passes. They are remarkable specimens without a doubt."

He walked towards the many members of the Council, instead of returning to his sphere.

Deus T: "Now, we shall vote on Deus Neo's case at last. Let's not forget the threat that the Matrix represents. If anything is clear after today, it is that these ancient ones and the existence of the Matrix can indeed cause us many troubles, far more than what we can count, and perhaps, even more than what we can handle. We must act accordingly. We must end it."

Dillion was not one to lose his temper, ever, but he still talked to Deus T as if he was giving an order.

Grand Chancellor Dillion: "Deus T, go back to your seat and wait until the votes are casted. We can all voice our opinions about the matter after that is done. Now, we must make decisions based on the facts. And the main fact is that Deus Neo has shown us that he was right about this. The ancient ones and their potential must not be ignored or underestimated. Like he said, they are indeed capable of giving us something. They can be very valuable for us. Not to mention that if we ever need access to the ancient DNA again, we would have them here with us. There would be no need to create another Matrix if they are here too. And with that in mind, we must finally decide, if we must make a place for them here, after the Matrix is gone."

Dillion started a voting session with all the members of the Council.

Deus Neo picked up Neo from the platform, and Xenor went to pick up Rodner—who displayed a pretty bad mood, since he was treated as a prisoner by Xenor—the guy that behaved like a deusian General Xenno.

Dillion: "First, let's vote on whether we must end and erase the Matrix. This is not the first time that we have talked about this matter and we are all clear about its dangers and its advantages. So now, let's cast our final vote: do we keep the Matrix alive or should we end it?"

All the members present voted on the matter and the result was revealed to be 96% in favor of ending the Matrix. Those who voted against it had purely scientific reasons. Everybody else was more worried about the dangers of the Matrix.

Dillion: "Good. So, it is decided. We will end the Matrix soon, but, should we also end everything that lives in it? The second vote will be to decide Deus Neo's case at last. The Matrix will end, but should we save our ancient ancestors from this miniaturized past? Should the ancient humans be extracted and saved from the Matrix? Should we make a small home for them at our current world? Initially, the past was recreated in the Matrix to be able to get access to them and our ancient and original DNA codes, which had been lost. They were the key to curing the lethal DNA virus that killed most of our past generations. They were also the key to understanding our true past, which had been forgotten as well. Would it be wise to keep them, even after the grand project of the Matrix reaches its end? Let's have a final vote on this important matter at last."

Everyone voted and to everyone's surprise the outcome was 50% in favor of saving them and 50% against it. This was a worrisome outcome for Deus Neo and his group, and for the sixth Neo and Rodner. In such a situation, it was the Council's standard to make a final decision against it, since 50% had voted against it.

However, one of the mage-like soldiers standing on a border removed the cloak from his face and walked towards the Grand Chancellor. It was the same deusian soldier that Neo had to compete against in the last test.

Unknow deusian soldier: "My father is not present at the Council today. He is the only member that couldn't be here, but I asked him about his choice and he sent me his decision here. He is in favor of saving them."

The deus showed the small screen that appeared on his hand to Chancellor Dillion. Indeed, it showed a video message of his father stating his choice. This meant that more than 50% were in favor of saving the ancient ones, so the final decision had been reached.

Dillion: "Considering this last addition, I, as the Grand Chancellor, declare that we shall end the Matrix and save the ancient humans from it, before we end it."

The mage-like soldier went back to his position near the wall, and, before he put back the cloak on his face, he looked at the sixth Neo with an expression that showed that he was glad about what he did for them.

The sixth Neo began to realize that, despite the physical differences, the changes, and the unknown time that went by, the core of the human spirit had not changed.

Among the deuses, there were still heroes and villains, justice-makers and havoc-starters, noble ones and selfish ones, leaders that wanted the greater good and leaders that only wanted their own good.

Beyond all their layers, they were still human, like the ancient ones…

NEXT- Episode 5: "He's not The One!"


End file.
